


Lament for Icarus

by Zannora1596



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Edgy, Gen, Hate and Anger, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zannora1596/pseuds/Zannora1596
Summary: It was an epic failure. Shot down from the sky and plummeted to the ground in a fiery explosion.Hate consumed his heart as his body ached for the revenge against those who hurt him.His path will be painted with blood as every step is paved with destruction.Red Leader will have everything he ever wanted, at the cost of his humanity.UPDATE for chapter 4. Alternate ending.





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an epic failure. Shot down from the sky and plummeted to the ground in a fiery explosion.

_I hate them._

Tord’s mind had become a whirlwind of thoughts ever since that giant robot incident happened. It swarmed his mind and body, haunting him like a ghost and the failure ate him from the inside like parasites.

Every single moment of his life after the incident was a torment, a mockery of his failure. Everytime he walked through the corridors of his base, he could feel his subordinates demeaning his presence and judging him as whispers of his failure spread like wildfire.

It was embarrassing. And it made his blood boil.

He hated it.

The bathroom light reflected from the metal arm glinted harshly at him, teasing him, 'oh don't forget about me’. Oh yes, let's not forget about how he lost a limb and had scars littering the right side of his body. Thanks to those three idiots.

_I should have kill them when I had the chance._

Frustrated, he gripped the sink tightly, threatening to break it.

_How dare they did this to me. Me! The Red Leader of the Red Army! Everything I work for ruined by a measly toothpick!_

A frustrated scream echoed in the bathroom as Tord slammed down his metal arm into the sink breaking a huge chunk of the ceramic, bits and pieces of it crumbling to the floor. The angered leader leaned his back against the wall, the sound of heavy breathing filling the quiet room.

He hated them. He hated his so-called friends. He hated the people who belittle him. He was superior to those people. He was different. He was meant to stand above them all with glory, with people kneeling before him.

He then gazed hatefully into his reflection. His scarred reflection. Another reminder of his failure.

He hated himself. He hated himself for being weak.

With a huff, he brought himself closer to the mirror, his face several inches away and a finger pointing towards it.

“This is all your fault! You make this happen! It was YOU!” another scream broke out before Tord started punching the mirror, mercilessly cracking the innocent object.

A cracked reflection stared back at him, mocking him.

_Pathetic. Disgusting. Useless._

Hastily, he ripped the mirror off the wall. Unknowingly letting his fingers dig deep into the shards as crimson blood oozed from the small puncture wounds dripping to the pristine white tiles of the floor and smudging his grey t-shirt with red.

He hated everything. He needed to destroy everything, burn it to the ground if he had to and watch the flames dance to entertain him. He wanted to feel the contentment and the afterglow it would give him.

…but will it satisfy him?

He panted and stared down at the shards on the floor with disdain. Ravenous eyes searched for other things to wreak into pieces, then his gaze fell to the room that connected to the bathroom, his dim-lighted office. Loud thumping of boots and an angry scream later resulted with his chair thrown across the room and his desk cleared from paperworks, pens and a table light that illuminated the office from the ground.

_Not enough._

His left hand stung with cuts and bruises as he eyed it with disinterest. He needed more...

_Where's my knife?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Paul and Patryck rushed to Red Leader’s office after some soldiers complained of hearing loud, thrashing noises inside. It was no surprise that the Red Leader would go berserk in the office. He had already left other destruction in his wake; the shooting range, the canteen, the training field. Leaving several tables and other furniture in pieces, someone almost got shot at and Zane the doctor got his arm broken while recalibrating the robot arm. It was just a matter of time his office will be next.

At first, the pilots knocked on the door and asked permission to enter. No answers. After the fourth try, they twisted the knob. Locked. One option left, break it down.

After a short eye contact and a nod between one another, Patryck kicked the door open, letting themselves in.

The office was dark except for the light from the table light illuminating the corner of the room. The table light that was on the floor, shining its light at the man hunching behind the desk, looking straight at them. The man that was holding a bloodied knife in his robot hand while his left arm lay slack, mutilated with multiple stab wounds.

With a crooked smile, their leader shakily straightened his posture, throwing the knife to the desk. Both soldiers flinched as the sound of the metal blade hit the wooden desk. They were too shocked to say anything else as they eyed the area, the carnage office. Papers scattered on the floor, the chair thrown to the other side of the room and the faint coppery scent of blood in the air.

Red Leader set his sight on the state of his office, grinning. Patryck was at a lost for words, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Paul was the brave one to break the silence.

“Sir?” Paul gulped down his dry mouth. “What did you do?” Red Leader was still in a daze, either from the adrenaline rush or the loss of blood. It could be both.

Paul tried again, “Tord what---”

**BANG**

Instinctively, Paul shielded himself from the sound he knew so well, to his right, Patryck was in a shielding position just like him, shaken but unharmed. Then, he eyed his left side, a small but recognizable bullet hole just inches away from his head. Paul turned to his leader, a gun in his robot hand.

"Don't say that name," Red Leader glared daggers into Paul’s frightful eyes. It was terrifying to think that either his leader intentionally missed or Paul just goddamn lucky he missed.

"That fucker is dead. Don't ever mentioned that name ever again or I will put a bullet in your head. I'm not your buddy, I am your leader. Red Leader. Understand?” Paul and Patryck were still in shock, their bodies frozen in place afraid to move a muscle and their breathing erratic.

Red Leader lifted a brow at the lack of answer, “Soldiers, do you understand?” louder this time. The soldiers broke from their trance and straightened their postures.

“Y-Yes sir,” both answered with a shaking voice.

Red Leader walked casually past Paul and Patryck. Droplets of blood fell from his left arm, staining the already maroon carpet. Then, he stopped at the door frame, facing his pilots.

"Prepare the army for Phase 1,"

Red Leader commanded before continued walking out of his office without waiting for an answer. A smile formed on his face as he headed to the infirmary. His heart beated excitedly in his chest as he thought about the revenge he had in store for... certain people.

He will get his revenge.

~

~~~

~

Commence Phase 1. Immobilize the enemy. Attack the city.

Somewhere in the residential area, an apartment complex was raided by Red Army soldiers. Three particular individuals were apprehended and gathered in one room, hands tied behind their backs and kneeling on the floor. Two soldiers, Red Leader's pilots, held them in place as they awaited the arrival of their leader.

Army boots echoed off the walls as another army man entered the room. A man that wore the same blue uniform, however sleeveless to show off his robot arm and his exoskeleton left arm. The man that stood in the middle of the room, emitting an aura of power and authority as his silver eyes stared them down with a smile on his face.

Red Leader.

Speaking of the devil.

“Hello, old friends. It is so nice to see you guys again,” his familiar Norwegian accent kicked the three of them in the face as they recognizes the scarred-face man.

“I am not your friend,” Tom annoyingly reminded.

“Tord?” Edd interjected while Matt shifted uncomfortably beside him.

Red Leader narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed by that 'name’ as he eyed the green hoodie man, who shrunk away between the others under his unreadable gaze.

“It's Red Leader, Edd. I don't go by that name anymore,”

“Lame,” the army man averted his gaze to the blue hoodie man. "You're still the stupid commie who blew out our house with your stupid giant robot. And now you're here with your playmates to what? Exact revenge for destroying your toy? Oh boohoo, you destroy our house, we destroy your robot. Seems fair doesn't it?”

Red Leader gave an annoyed face to Tom before grabbing him by the collar and threw him to the wall like a ragdoll. The impact shook the room as Tom doubled over from the pain, hissing and cursing. Red Leader continued the assault by wrapping his robot hand on his throat, lifting and pinning the black-eyed man to the wall. Legs kicking, struggling to keep himself from choking with his hands still bound behind his back.

“I had enough of hearing your annoying remarks,”

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, kill me?"

Red Leader widened his eyes as a devilish grin creeped across the corner of his mouth.

"Oh Tom, I thought you never ask," swiftly Red Leader's exoskeleton hand joined his throat, adding the pressure. Tom struggles and chokes on his breath as---

**SNAP**

Tom’s body sagged under Red Leader’s hold, devoid of any motion with his eyes wide open. A surprised gasp and the mention of Tom’s name could be heard from the other side of the room before letting the body slide down to the ground with a thud.

He then turned around, beaming happily to his remaining 'friends’, Edd and Matt.

“Right,” before slapping his hands together. “Who's next?” Edd and Matt flinched with faces white as snow upon hearing the creepy joyful tone that filled his voice. “What about the person with the most handsome face in the world?” Red Leader answered, earning a terrified reaction from none other than the ginger himself. Heart fluttered with excitement, he slowly walked to the other.

“No, please no. Please don't hurt me,” Matt begged and began to back away, but the soldier behind him held him in place. “Please, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm so sorry. Please don't do this,”

Edd broke out from his stare off with Tom’s unmoving body, pleaded Red Leader to stop, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

Red Leader grinned with malicious eyes as he stood in front of the trembling ginger.

“Don't worry Matt,” his robot hand ruffled Matt’s hair before he harshly grabbed and dragged Matt to the middle of the room. Matt kicked and screamed in pain, unable to do anything else with his hands bound. All the while Edd shouted and pleaded for Red Leader to stop until his throat burned. He even tried to wrestle his way out from the soldiers grasp.

Red Leader then released his hold and Matt landed hard on his back, grunting in pain. “Everything is going to be alright,” Red Leader assured before crouching down, a knee on Matt's chest to hold him down as fearful whimpers escaped the ginger’s quivering lips. “Don’t be afraid. I'm not going to break your neck,” Red Leader reassured the terrified man as metal fingers stroke his pale face, “I'm going to break your face.”

Before Matt could react, the robot fist hit him in the cheekbones as Edd yelled in horror.

Red Leader tuned out the background noises as he listened to the sound of metal meeting skin and bones. The crackling sound of the bones breaking in every punch was satisfying, especially when you have a metal arm. Every hit and crack vibrated through it and into his very being as he punched into Matt again and again, until he was pounding blood and bones into the floor.

Red Leader panted as he stood up, smiling with glee as he marveled the work he did to Matt’s face, which was no longer a face anymore.

_Much more fun than punching a workout bag._

The thought lingered in his mind as he wiped his bloodied hands on his uniform. His uniform was already stained with Matt's blood so whatever.

"TORD!"

Red Leader turned as his 'name' was screamed like it was a battle cry. With hands bound, Edd managed to get himself free from the soldiers that held him, breaking one of the soldier's nose in the process and the other a kick to the nuts.

_Idiots._

Red Leader took out his gun before Edd could reach the middle of the room. Blinded by rage and eyes watered with tears, Edd didn't see the gun that was aimed to his chest.

**BANG**

A single gunshot rang inside the room as the bullet hits Edd in the chest, causing him to fall hard on his shoulder.

Red Leader watched with disinterest as Edd grunted and writhed in pain on the floor. He then glared at the two soldiers, his pilots, in a displeased manner as he aimed the gun at them. "Get out. Before I blow your heads off". The soldiers paled in fear as they scurried out of the room leaving their leader alone with Edd. He holstered the gun as he paced towards the bleeding man, who was groaning and coughing blood.

"I was aiming for the head not the chest. You're one lucky man Edd. Oh well at least it did some damage." He shrugged it off before stopping a feet away from Edd's head, staring him down as a grin plastered his face. Edd countered with gritted teeth, ignoring the pain in his holed chest against the floor.

Red Leader let out a small laugh, "You know Edd, it's been a long time since I last saw your angry face. I think it was that time when Matt or Tom finished the last cola. Or was it me who did that?" Red Leader stroke his chin, staring at the ceiling for answers. "Heh, whatever it was years ago, good times."

Red Leader then crouched in front of Edd, causing the bleeding man to flinch away from him. "That must be painful isn't it? To be shot in the chest. To have your lungs slowly filled with blood. Meh, at least you didn't lose an arm or had half of your body baked to a crisp and lived to tell the tale." Edd wanted to say something under his laboured breaths, but a coughing fit prevented him.

Red Leader hushed as he patted the brunette softly on the head.

"It's okay Edd. You'll meet the others soon. Of course I wouldn't be giving you the pleasure of a bullet to the head. Too quick and less painful. Plus, " Red Leader paused making sure that the man before him looked him in the eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Edd's anger deepened after hearing those words and Red Leader took pleasure of witnessing it, basking in the negative energy that he had cause. He then stood up, leaving Edd groaning in pain as he heaved another laboured breath.

"To...rd," croaked the brunette.

"Burn this place," Red Leader instructed his group of soldiers stationed outside the room. Complied to his orders they stormed the room, pouring gasoline on the furnitures and the walls leaving Edd with no choice but to watch from the comfort of the floor below him. Red Leader gave a final look to his old friends, dead and alive. Pride and content filled the emptiness in his heart. Finally he had his revenge, now he can rule the world without anything holding him back.

When Red Leader exited the apartment building, the scent of smoke filled his lungs. He took another deep breath, enjoying the air like it was the fresh air he would enjoy every morning. The wind carried the crackling sound of burning fire, he closed his eyes as he took in the sounds. Ah, music to his ears.

He then looked at the apartment complex, watching the yellowish orange flames burn aggressively in the room where his old friends were in. Not before long, the fire spread to other rooms and floors, filling the entire place with fire.

_What a wondrous sight._

To his right, black smokes rose up to the sky where the city is located as the sound of silent winds and the smell of gunpowder filled the atmosphere. His soldiers had done a great job while he was busy finishing a small errand and radio calls from every part of the country replied with great success. Everything went smoothly as planned.

Phase 1 complete. Enemies destroyed. England is ours.

 

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you are high in the sky you don't need anyone else, they will only weigh you down.

  _Have you ever had a moment in your life that makes you want to smile all day long?_

_The time in your life where your heart flutters with excitement like it was the best day ever out of 365 days in a year?_

_Well I had. I felt it when my army took over England. I even felt it again when I exterminated my old friends. Ah, the joy of it, the adrenaline, the thrill of power coursing through my veins. The feeling of my blood rushing to my face as I smiled and giddily watched it all like it was my favourite show. It really made my day._

_And I wanted more of it._

_Of course I had more._

_You see, England was just the beginning, merely a starting point of my world domination and like most people said; just the tip of the iceberg. The next phase of the plan was simple; the rest of Europe._

_Haha, and oh boy, did I had fun._

_One by one, countries in Europe fell as they kneel under my sheer military forces. Major cities invaded, military bases were attacked and plundered while leaders of the countries were threatened with bomb threats, either they submit to my power or be killed for refusing to obey me._

_How exhilarating, watching everything fall into place. Everything I planned, everything I hoped for comes to fruition just like I intended it to be. And by the end of year, half of Europe were in my control. Slowly and surely the world will be mine._

_Soon._

_Very soon. I can feel it. I can even taste it._

_..._

_And I ask you again, have you ever had a moment in your life that makes you want to smile all day long?_

_..._

_And what would happen if that moment were taken from you?_

_..._

_Hah, things just had to have a bump on the road, doesn't? Just when I had almost everything in the palm of my hand. Just when I'm about to reach the sun, my wings had to burn from the heat._

_..._

_Idiot. You fool. You weakling, pathetic excuse for a leader. How can you let this happen. How can you not see this coming especially from one of your own soldiers._

_AND especially from your own general._

_That traitor. That fucking traitor. How dare that son of a bitch stab me behind my back. He tried to kill me and take what is rightfully mine. He wanted to take what I have worked so hard to create. He wanted to be Red Leader._

_NO, I’M THE RED LEADER!_

_I created that title specifically for ME. I created this army. This is MY army. This is MY world domination, not his not anyone's---_

“Mine and mine alone!”

Heavy breathing resounded in the office as Red Leader backs away from his broken, splitted-in-half desk. As he panted, he eyed the pitiful piece of furniture for a second then diverted his gaze to his hands in front of him. He didn't even remember breaking the furniture in half. The only thing that he remembered was the neverending wrath inside of him that wanted to get out.

And it did get out.

In the form of violent actions and frustrated screams as his mind flooded with voices and the victims for his rage was his office yet again. Besides his broken desk, papers decorated the floor, his file cabinet lay miserably at the corner with fist-size dents as if someone punched the life out from it, and pieces of broken glasses scattered in front of the broken window.

It was like a storm were unleashed inside the room.

And in the middle of the destruction, Red Leader stood silently. Still, his rage seethes through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes. Violently grabbing his head as he digs his mechanical and exoskeletal fingers into his scalp, ruffling his caramel hair into a messy mess.

His mind on the other hand were bombarded with thoughts; negative thoughts, strategies, things that he needs to do next, planning his next move with this little setback at his neck. Anything to make sure his world domination plan have no more interruptions later on.

What should I do? Should I do this? Can I make that happen? Need a plan. I hate this. I'm so weak. Why do they have to betray me? I hate them. Can't. Trust. Anyone.

His hands grew tired as it slipped down to cup his face, his eyelids were heavy and his body sways slightly as adrenaline started to fade and fatigue setting in from all the energy he used during his rampage.

Red Leader breathed out a heavy sigh as he slowly opens his eyes, staring down at his mechanical arm. He casually moves the red metal fingers, imagining the inner workings of this foreign appendage stuck to his shoulder, distracting his mind with the intricate design of his creation. It was strong and sturdy just like he wanted it to be. It was quite calming thinking about it and the sharp colour of red reminds him of his giant robot and---

Then something clicked in his head.

A solution.

THE solution for this mess.

Why didn't he think of this before?

His mouth curled into a wickedly happy smile as a deep laugh broke out from his throat and his widen eyes began to fire up with a new set of determination.

It will take time to execute this solution but it will be worth it. Yes, it will be worth the time and he doesn't have to worry about any future problems not now, not anymore.

A full-blown laughter left the lone leader’s mouth.

_I've always have a backup plan. No matter the cost, no matter what, I will get what I want._

~

~~~

~

Patryck blamed himself for what happened to Red Leader several months ago. He and Paul should have been there with him when their leader attended a meeting with other Red Army officers, especially when there was a traitor in that meeting room.

It was shocking enough when they heard the news of a bomb exploded inside the room, but when they arrived and saw the building itself collapses into a mountain of rubble, all hope seems lost for their leader to survive.

Patryck suspected the General, the only survivor of the incident to cause the explosion since he miraculously wasn't in the building when the bomb exploded. To add to the suspicion the General didn't waste any time to announce Red Leader’s demise despite the search party just began their search for other survivors. That traitorous fool, eager to take Red Leader’s power, Patryck scoffed at the thought.

Paul and Patryck being the closest ones to him refused to believe he was dead, that norwegian couldn't possibly be killed by some General. He is the Red Leader of the Red Army. If anyone could survive a bomb and a building dropped at them, Red Leader can, and Patryck hoped for it.

And they never stopped searching for him until they found him.

During the second day of their search, just when things started to lose hope, they found him.

Patryck remembered the grunting noises and the sounds of rubbles shifted as Red Leader manages to dig himself out from the wreckage like an undead dug himself out from its grave. He vividly recalls the tired face, yet intense silver eyes staring at them as his leader stood tall on top of the rubble.

Red Leader were panting in exhaustion, arms trembling as his legs gave out beneath him before Paul and Patryck came running to his side. Paul examined him for injuries, but he was completely fine except for a tattered and dusty uniform and small scratches.

“I'm fine,” said Red Leader as he started to walk away from them.

Patryck protested against it when there's a probable internal injuries and for god sake he was buried alive for two days without---

“Not until I kill that bastard,” Red Leader snapped, giving a deathly glare at his pilot. Patryck immediately shuts his mouth up before mouthing ‘yes sir’ under his breath.

The vengeful leader resumes to walk away, leaving Patryck to sigh heavily at his leader decision. A gentle hand on his shoulder comforted him as Paul reassures Patryck, their leader will be fine and the only thing that they could do now was to be with him.

And they did just that.

Red Leader didn't waste anytime dawdling. One helicopter ride to the base later, Red Leader confronted the General while the latter were casually walking down the halls of the base. Without saying anything and even without letting the General speak on his behalf, Red Leader shot him on the spot, angrily emptying the bullets in his gun into his target.

And just like that.

The traitor was dead and Red Leader was back.

The days that follows were quite normal, everything went back to its usual routine just like the ordeal never happened. Everything was the same except for Red Leader, who have been locking himself in his office and things being tossed around could be heard from the outside.

It was like the giant robot incident all over again.

Obviously, Red Leader were furious for what happened. Patryck assumed he blamed himself for it and throw a fit to let the anger out like he used to, just hoped he won't hurt himself like last time. Even Paul and Patryck couldn't do anything to stop Red Leader’s rampage, in fact no one can, in fear of losing their life if they intervenes. They could only stand by and waited it out.

Until Paul and Patryck were called in to his office.

And just like what Patryck suspected, the office was a mess and he couldn't believe his eyes when Red Leader’s desk were splitted in half. Patryck sighed internally, just another thing added to his list of worries.

“Sir, you called us here?”

Red Leader turns with a delighted smile on his face. “Ah Paul, Patryck. Glad you can come. I need to talk about a big project I have in mind.”

.

.

.

.

.

“Patryck!”

“What?”

“You're doing that stare-into-the-distance-overthinking face again.”

“Oh,” Patryck realizes what he just did as he started to notice his surroundings. Paul stood beside him, looking at Patryck with disinterest. The buzzing noises of soldiers talking as they were gathered in the assembly hall for a roll call that Red Leader requested.

Speaking of Red Leader, it has been months since he talked to them about his big project of creating a weapon for the army. And while he was busy, Paul and Patryck supervised the army, making sure things were in order.

Now, when Patryck stood in the assembly hall, he couldn't help contemplating the past and Red Leader.

“Just thinking.”

“About Red Leader again?”

“Something like that.”

Paul merely rolled his eyes as he lights his cigarette. “Oh come on Patryck, he's fine. Don't worry so much.”

A small laugh escape Patryck’s mouth, “After what happened, I don't think I can. Unlike you, who probably don't care about anything.”

“Ouch, hey I do care.”

“Yeah for your cigarettes.”

Patryck playfully smiles as Paul narrowed his eyes at him before he took a long drag from his cigarette and blow it to Patryck's face, causing Patryck to cough lightly.

“Paul, you ass, you're being a---”

“Attention!” Paul yelled as he straightens his posture with his chest puffed, and every soldier in the warehouse followed while Patryck stumbled to do the same as Red Leader entered the hall.

Red Leader was no longer in his blue army uniform, now in a sleeveless black uniform with a hood and a red cape, knee pads strapped to his knees and a helmet in one hand. Everyone in the assembly hall were surprised by Red Leader’s new outfit as they watched their leader stood on stage with his project hidden under a cloth.

A smile plastered on Red Leader face as he faced his soldiers.

“Everyone… Thank you for being here today. As you have noticed for the last five months, I was busy in my personal lab, creating a new weapon for our cause.”

Red Leader then pulled the cloth off, revealing the content. Red metal gleams under the light as a human-sized robot stood proudly on stage and Red Leader’s audience gazed in awe at the display before them.

“Behold, this robot was designed from my original giant robot, everything is the same from the inner workings to the weaponry it have. Although it is smaller in size, they are larger in numbers thanks to a certain cloning technology I found.”

Red Leader pushed several buttons on his mechanical arm, then seconds later a dozen, no, two dozens of the robot entered the hall as it stood near the soldiers for them to see. Mesmerized by Red Leader’s demonstration, the soldiers cheered for their leader.

_Wow, he really is an amazing inventor._

Patryck thought as he eyed the robots in admiration.

“Conquering the world will be in a matter of days, not months with these robots. And you my soldiers, I thank you so much for helping me in my plans. I really do. I thank you for your service as Red Army soldiers.”

_Service? What is he---_

Red Leader moves his hand closer to his mechanical arm as his smile never wane.

“Goodbye.”

**CLICK**

Simultaneously, all the robots aimed their machine guns at the soldiers while the one on stage aims at Patryck.

Patryck froze.

_What..._

Paul shoves Patryck to the ground, "Get down!" That was the last thing Patryck heard before everything went dark.

.

.

.

.

.

Patryck opened his eyes, feeling a cold surface on his cheek. He blinks again, feeling his body lay face down on the dusty floor. With a groan he slowly got up to his feet, slightly sways as his head spins. He touched his forehead, then wince at the stinging pain of an open wound as he felt the wet texture of blood trailing down his face. He must have hit his head hard onto something. The stage?

_What happened…_

Patryck turns around, there was a familiar blue figure sprawling on the ground just a few feet away. “Paul?” Patryck mumbled slowly as he staggered closer to Paul before falling to his knees beside him. “Paul. Hey, Paul?,” he tapped the man on the chest, trying to get the man’s attention. Patryck winced again as his head throbbed with pain, he tried again, “Paul, come on.” Louder this time and while he eyed Paul’s left side face, he noticed a red liquid pooled near Paul's head.

Patryck felt his stomach dropped.

He quickly turns Paul's face, “Paul…,” then he saw it, the right side of his head had blown off with his eye dangling outside its socket.

Patryck yelp in surprise as he stumbled back, causing him to sit on the ground. His breathings quickens, his heart beats frantically, pounding onto his ribcage like a drum. He started to feel dizzy and nauseated as he gripped his chest, hoping to calm his breathing. He stared at Paul’s unmoving body, his remaining half-lidded eye, unable to look away.

For the second time that day, Patryck froze.

His mind, however, were erratic, unable to process what he saw, he was confused and… and he couldn't believe the guy sprawling on the floor was Paul, with his head blown off.

Paul was dead.

_No, no, no, no, no, this is not happening._

Patryck swiftly stood up and quickly backed away before he tripped onto something and fell to the ground.

But oddly, the floor were soft. Patryck risk a glance below him, to his surprise, he landed on a body of a Red Army soldier.

Patryck screamed as he got up to his feet, eyeing the body on the floor and his hands were sticky and smells like copper when he brought it closer to his face. The frightened man spotted another body next to the one he landed and another and another.

It was endless.

There were bodies everywhere, laying and sprawling on the ground with their uniforms stained of blood from the multiple bullet wounds they receive. And blood. There were so much blood pooling under them and pieces and chunks of meat everywhere.

Patryck felt nauseated at the sight. He couldn't take it. He threw up, emptying his stomach as he tasted his own vomit in his mouth. His legs trembles to keep himself standing before he staggered backwards toward the stage.

_Oh god. What the hell happened. Oh god, oh god, oh god. This is not happening. W-we were just on roll call and the stage---_

Then Patryck remembered the crimson red robot on the stage, aiming its machine gun at him, but more importantly, he remembered the person behind the robot. The person that he knew so well. He did this. He killed everyone like they were some target practice.

_Like we were nothing..._

Red Leader.

He was smiling when he did this.

Anger bubbling up inside of Patryck as his throat burns, wanting to scream his lungs out. His fists clenched tightly while he gritted his teeth in silent fury.

He was smiling with that smug face of his when he killed them.

It was disgusting.

_I'm going to kill him._

Patryck with a renewed resolved and rage burning inside of him, he stomped to the exit, wanting revenge for what Red Leader did to them. But before Patryck walked out from the hall, he stopped, sadly glancing back at his friend and his other comrades on the ground.

_Paul._

With a heavy heart, Patryck steeled himself to see his friend one last time. It was hard for him to witness Paul’s body in such a way, so Patryck took off his blue uniform and covers Paul’s body with it.

“Goodbye Paul. I… I'm just… goodbye.”

Patryck ran towards the exit. He couldn't let the words out, he just couldn't, but one thing for sure, he didn't want Paul to die. Red Leader was to blame for all of these death and Patryck will do anything to make sure he'll pay for what he did.

~

~~~

~

Deep underground under the Red Army base, Red Leader's personal lab were located. A strategic place to mass produce and hold over a million robots in one place.

There, inside the observation room in his full attire with his helmet on, Red Leader stood proudly in front of dozens of monitors, monitoring his robots every movement via a camera and tracking device on each robot. Currently, Red Leader has ordered his robots to kill Red Army soldiers that were placed in the countries they have taken control. Once the task is done, the robots will be the one replacing them.

Under that helmet, Red Leader smiles happily as he watched his soldiers dies by the hands of his robots. Everything went exactly as he planned.

The room was silent, until…

With a clang, a belt of grenades were thrown inside the room. It was too late to run for the only exit or duck for cover as the grenades exploded, shocking the walks of the room.

Patryck steadily walked into the room with a rifle on hand, ready to fire. A full one minute passed, then suddenly Red Leader charged forward towards Patryck, catching the man by surprise. Patryck retaliated by firing his rifle continuously at Red Leader.

Unknowingly to Patryck, Red Leader’s black uniform was specially made by the wearer. A layer of titanium were laced into the fabric that could withstand a missile. In this case, Red Leader definitely did hold out against that many grenades and now, a hails of bullet, merely child's play.

Red Leader grabbed Patryck's rifle and yanked it out of his hands and threw it across the room. He then proceeds to grab Patryck's neck using his mechanical hand, slightly choking him, but Patryck manages to pull Red Leader’s helmet off and aimed a gun to his forehead using his free hand.

With a snarl, Patryck pulled the trigger, but Red Leader was faster, grasping Patryck's gun using his exoskeleton hand and the bullet only grazed his forehead. Blood trickles down the side of his face, causing him to scowl. The gun was then snatched away from Patryck as Red Leader threw him to a wall.

Patryck hissed as his head throbbed in pain from the throw. He wanted to get up, but a gun pointed right between his eyes prevents him, he narrowed his eyes in surrender.

“You're never this reckless in combat, Patryck. I thought you're better than this.”

“Why…”

Patryck looked into Red Leader’s eyes, channelling his rage into the other. Yet, Red Leader’s eyes remained emotionless.

“How could you do this to us, to your own soldiers?”

“You were just soldiers, pawns that I used for my world domination.”

“And when you don't need us anymore, you kill us?”

Red Leader was nonchalant about it. No reaction whatsoever from him as if killing his soldiers were a normal thing.

“You're crazy. You're insane.”

“No, I'm just thinking logically and the only way to ensure my world domination was to eliminate every possible threat there is. I had to be sure. After that General betrayed me, I had to make sure that kind of problem will not happen again. Plus, it's in the human nature to betray someone just to get the benefits from it. I can't trust anyone anymore and I don't need anyone.”

“Even when that anyone is your comrade, your ally?”

“Yes.”

Patryck were stunned by the sheer honesty from his leader. He gritted his teeth in anger. “Paul and the others died, you killed them because you were having trust issues, being a paranoid-ass and who is obviously out of his fucking mind!”

“You will never understand. No one will.” It was useless to explain something that the other can't possibly understand, it will be a waste of breath, Red Leader thought loudly in his mind. His grip on the gun tightens “It really saddens me to kill all of you, but it had to be done.”

“Bullshit, your shit-eating grin said otherwise from what I saw.”

Red Leader smiles at Patryck's sharp eyes, true, he did enjoy his accomplishments, who wouldn't, “Any last words Patryck?”

“Yeah, I hope you burn in hell for what you did.”

Red Leader couldn't help but to laugh at Patryck's remarks, “I've been to hell. Quite the sight if you ask me.” There was a short pause before Red Leader’s face grew serious as he gazed into Patryck's unmoving, fiery eyes that were ready to be shot at, “Goodbye.”

Three consecutive shots echoed throughout the room as shell casings dropped in the silent room.

And at the same time deep down inside Red Leader, something broke, something that was once human vanished and something else replace it with coldness and desires that is unquenchable.

A monster was born.

~

~~~

~

Red Leader stood outside of the assembly hall with his red cape billowed out behind him, letting his face, his body wrapped in the invisible embrace of the wind. For the first time in his life, he was free. Free from everything that he hates as a human being.

He had so much plans for the future. He just needs a little more time and time is something he have. To upgrade and improve himself.

He will be much, much more.

All in due time.

The world will be his and his alone with him being its ruler, governing those weak and pathetic humans.

The world will be mine.

 

 

_It's not over yet Tord..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Part 3 (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye who have fallen into the whispers of desires and followed the dark path, you will always have your dues

He could still remember it. 

The nauseating smell of gasoline, the excruciating pain in his chest against the apartment’s floor and the vulnerable feeling of watching his dead friends burned in the fire.

He remembers it every time he closes his eyes to sleep like it was a bedtime story to tuck him in.

It was a nightmare.

He could just skip the nightmare all together by dying in the fire with his friends, with his chest leaking out blood from the gunshot wound and his hands still tied behind his back. He could have just given up and let death claim him.

But he didn't. He refused to die. Not when 'he’ did this to them, to him. He will not die knowing that bastard got away with everything 'he’ did. It made him enraged just by the thought of it.

As he lay helplessly on the floor, his anger burns hotter than the fire that surrounds him as his mind set to kill the person that did this to him and his friends.

With sheer will, he ignored the searing pain in his chest and stood in the middle of the raging fire, burning the ropes together with his hands to free himself. He hissed and gritted his teeth in pain, but he never let it fazes him, he didn't care at all.

He. Didn't. Fucking. Care.

All he cared about was revenge and it consumed him, becoming his new found strength to escape this hellhole.

And so, he did.

He escaped through the back window by jumping out of the second floor apartment and landed on top of a car that park below. It was a painful landing that shocked his injured body, but he didn't care. He didn't even care when he cough up blood into his burned hand as he clutched his chest in pain, or when he started limping from a sprained ankle due to the fall. He wanted revenge and nothing more, and he will have it --- no matter what.

The orange fire burns brightly under the clouded sky and things seem to slow down for a moment. Before he limped away from the burning apartment, he spared a side glance, a glint of sadness in his eyes. Despite everything that happened to him that day, he survived it.

HE survived it.

Alone, without his friends.

The thought of it felt like another bullet to the chest; suffocating him, but it only made him even more determined to pursue his vengeance. He stared deeply at the fire, eyes narrowed in anger.

_I will kill him. He will regret messing with me. I'm still alive you bastard, it's not over yet._

That... was years ago. Now, he is ready.

.

.

.

.

.

Edd opened his eyes to the sight of the Red Army base, located a few yards from a rooftop he stood. The cold night wind brushes against his cheeks, causing him to slightly shiver under his black overcoat. Edd hissed as his hands started to twitch in pain from the coldness despite being warmly buried in his pockets.

_Tsch… again._

Edd clenched his coarse hands, trying to dismiss the numbing pain, but to no avail. The pain was still there, his healed burned hands from all those years ago still ached. Well, at least it wasn't his old chest wound, that hurt even more when it started to throb again. It comes and goes without warning, but he had already gotten used to it, just made the man grumpier than he usually is.

Edd sigh heavily, what a pain in the arse.

_Now._

The Red Army main base, the Red Army’s headquarter in England and where the source of all evil resides in it; Red Leader and the factory of his robot army. Edd's target, Red Leader a.k.a Tord, he spits in disgust just by the thought of it. He couldn't wait to kill that cape-wearing-overlord arsehole for ruining his life. He will pay for what he did. The only reason Edd couldn't kill him sooner because Red Leader hides behind lock doors and an army of robots, nothing can reach and harm him. How in bloody hell was that bastard going to die? What a coward, Edd thought bitterly in his mind. Even now the base was heavily guarded by robots that were stationed at all corners, patrolling 24/7. Only an idiot will come here and sign a death wish.

But Edd wasn't that idiot. He had a secret weapon that can obliterates everything in its path, a weapon that was not from this planet. Plus, he wasn't afraid of death. He wasn't going to die until he got his revenge. He have waited years, endured mental and physical pain for this moment and even resisted the urge to end everything right then and there. But he won't give up, he won't lose to that bastard, not until Tord was dead.

He glared hatefully towards the Red Army base, his overcoat billowed behind him. The air was cold but his throat burns with an unquenchable fire of anger as he remembered how Tord killed his friends. It was time to pay him dearly for what he did, time to kill.

_Tord, I'm coming for you._

~

~~~

~

The sounds of explosions were deafening as the blasts tore open the entire robot factory in mere seconds. Black smokes started to rise up to the already dark night and fire continues to burn the factory, further destroying and burning everything to the ground. Immediately the remaining robots that weren't caught in the blast swarmed the area to extinguish the fire, trying to contain the situation.

Edd gazed at his doing with awe and great satisfaction, grinning in delight. That will keep those robots busy, the perfect distraction for them while he looked for Tord in the other building. Without a second thought, Edd bolted towards it, leaving the fiery inferno behind him. He ran like a runner running after the finish line, he didn't care when his old chest wound started to hurt from overexerting, he just couldn't wait to get to the prize at the end. The anticipation became his fuel to move forward without any hesitation, and the death of the person he wants to kill will be a pleasure.

Edd stopped in his tracks and quickly crouched behind a cover when several robots came out from the building. He could hear his heart beats like crazy in his ribcage and his lung felt like a balloon that was ready to pop as he breathed in and out from the mouth to get more oxygen.

Then, he finally saw him.

The horned helmet that adorned his head like the devil, the proud crimson red cape flowing behind his back and his metal arms glinted in the dark.

_Tord._

Red Leader emerged from the shadows surrounded by a dozen robots that guarded him like an iron fortress. Sharp blue neon eyes glows brightly as he set his gaze upon his precious robot factory burning in the distance, analyzing and calculating the circumstances in hand.

Edd's face twisted into pure rage.

_Him._

His breathing deepens as he firmly gripped the weapon in his overcoat.

_That bastard._

Unknowingly he got himself out into the open and aimed the weapon at Red Leader.

_TORD!_

The robots were in high alert from Edd's sudden appearance, standing in front of their creator as a shield and aimed their guns at the assailant. Red Leader spared a side glance, just another human destroying his stuff and he wasn't in any worry at all of getting hurt since his robots were impervious to bullets or bombs. It would be a mere scratch on their armour, nothing to fret.

...

But what about a shoot from a laser gun?

Edd pulled the trigger, releasing a beam of laser that went through several robots, disintegrating them in a flash and straight into his target.

Red Leader was shocked and unable to move away in time. The laser hits him, destroying the right side of his body while the blast pushed him back against a broken wall behind him. Slowly the mangled body slides down and sat on the ground.

Edd smiles triumphantly, but it was cut short when barrages of bullets rain down on him. Instinctively, Edd run for cover before a couple of bullets hits his leg. He groaned in pain as curses escape his mouth.

_Damn robots._

With the strength he had left, Edd ran out from the cover shouting before firing his laser gun at each and every robots. One by one the laser obliterates them, leaving only dust in their place. Edd hunched over, panting as fatigue and the after effects of adrenaline took him over, his leg trembles from the bullet wounds.

He took a minute to recover before diverting his eyes to the half-destroyed body of Red Leader. Steadily he limped towards him. This is not over until Edd wiped that bastard face off this world. He will make sure to destroy his body, leaving nothing behind and finally this nightmare will be over. Edd will finally have his revenge.

Edd came to a stop, his eyes were wide and mouth agape in shock at the body in front of him. He expected to see flesh and bones from the right side that was blown off, instead pieces of metal and gear fall apart, and wires hanging from the gaping hole. And instead of blood, oil dripped from the body creating a pool of black goo underneath. The horned helmet laid beside the body, revealing a mechanical skull with a face plastered on it. Tord's face.

A harsh and robotic laugh abruptly resounded from the machine, startling Edd to point his laser gun towards it. The mechanical head jerked forward, slowly lifting its head, looking straight at Edd with a crooked smile. Edd's face filled with horror, disbelief at the scene before him. This thing couldn't possibly be Tord?

“Oh don't be afraid Edd. It's just me, your old friend,” the uncanny voice of the machine sent shivers down Edd's spine, but hearing the word 'old friend’ made him want to hurl. Angrily he tightened his grip on the laser gun, threatening to fire it.

“I'm not your friend,” Edd unconsciously replied with venom in his voice.

Tord was shocked from the remark before giving a sly grin, “Oh? Now you sounded like Tom.”

Edd narrowed his eyes in anger, “Shut up! Enough talk, where's the real Tord you piece of metal junk?!”. This couldn't be Tord, that coward must be hiding somewhere safe and substitute himself with a robot.

Another eerie laugh left Tord's 'throat’, causing Edd to be on his guard. “You smeg head, I AM the real one! And it's Red Leader Edd, you better remember it.” Tord chuckled again, “And why in hell would I make another me? I am the original, I'm one of the kind, there can only be one Red Leader and that's me.”

Tord glared deeply at Edd and inside Edd knew he wasn't lying. Then, the mechanical parts of his body, which was the whole body, Tord did that to himself?

“What the fuck did you do to yourself?” Edd asked out from curiosity.

“Oh this?” Tord gestured at his body, “I upgraded myself, becoming more than just a weak and pathetic human being. One day I realized that having a metal arm is more powerful than just a fleshy, bony one. My human body was a prison from my full potential and look… even when half of my body is gone, I'm still alive. And besides, since I had an army of robots, shouldn't I be one as well?”

The only thing in Edd's mind was that Tord had gone crazy.

Tord continued, “And I can't believe you're still alive. I thought I left you to burn with Tom and Matt. Haha welp, you are always one lucky bastard.” Tord smiled at Edd, “Now that you’re here, destroying my robots with ease using that toy of yours. I bet you're here for payback, aren't you Edd.”

The fear left Edd's face and replace with hate and anger. He hated that smile Tord gave him, it reminded him of when Tord punches Matt's skull into a pulp, like a maniac he is. “You bet I am. I don't fucking care about your world domination, but you crossed the line when you killed Tom and Matt. And you even tried to kill me.”

“Haha still upset with that? Oh come on Edd, I lost everything when you maimed me and destroyed my giant robot! You ruined all of my hard work. You and those idiots.”

“What?! You did that to yourself, goddamnit! Stop blaming us for the things that YOU caused!” Tord flinched from Edd's loud voice. “It was your fault. You started this world domination thing. You're the one who destroyed everything the moment you set foot in our house just so you can take back that bloody robot. You destroyed our home and killed someone for god sakes! Then you came back the second time for payback of the things that YOU started and blamed our asses for everything that had happened to you?! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Edd paused, catching his breath as his eyes started to tear up. “If you hadn't came back, my life wouldn't be this miserable! It's all your damn fault, Tord! You ruined everything!”

Edd wanted to say more to this stubborn bastard, but he just panted from the yelling and screaming while Tord sat quietly, a scowl on his face.

“How dare you…” Tord whispered under his breath before shouting, “Don't you dare accused me! It wasn't my fault! It was you idiots for being in the way of MY world domination! You can't talk me down! You're supposed to be beneath me! I am superior than you! I had a purpose in this world to be more than just a normal human being! Don't mock me you piece of shit!”

Tord continued his rambling while rocking his body forward, causing him to fall sprawling on the ground. He tried to drag his body towards Edd using his remaining arm and leg, but it didn't do any good. He just stayed in that position, yelling curses at Edd.

Edd nonchalantly watched at Tord's attempt to reach him. His eyes burned from the tears that threaten to fall, but he hold it. There was no need for tears, not now that is. But deep down he felt sad for Tord. He still hates him for what he did and still wanted to kill him, but to see him right now on the ground and talk about how he blamed Edd and his friends, and his obsession for world domination, thinking that he was superior than other people… what happened to him? What happened to the old Tord that he once knew that like bacon as much as he did. What happened to the person that he used to be friends with? What happened?

Edd were lost in his thought when Tord aim his left hand at Edd. Anger consumed Tord, his eye wide open and he gritted his teeth in rage, “I am Red Leader and I won't die from this! You can't kill me Edd! You are nothing!” His left hand transformed in a weapon, but Edd’s finger already at the trigger of the laser gun. Without thinking Edd fires the laser gun, disintegrating Tord in an instant, leaving dust in his place just like the robots that the laser obliterated. He didn't mean to shoot, but Tord forced him to.

Edd gazed into the empty hole on the ground where Tord used to be. He was gone. Tord was gone; dead, his body perished, like he didn't even exist at all.

He killed him. He finally did it. He avenged Tom's and Matt's death. He did it.

…

But something felt off.

There's something wrong with him.

He couldn't feel anything, not even a shred of happiness, not even satisfaction of killing the person who caused him so much pain and loss. He felt empty.

He couldn't help but thinking about Tord. He couldn't help but ask why Tord had to be this way? Why is this happening to him? Then he started to remember the past. Memories upon memories flooded his mind. The good old days with his friends. With Tord. He remembered the laughs and smiles they shared. They were happy.

What happened? What changed?

He let his arm slide to his side, dropping the laser gun to the ground with a thud. He felt something wet trickled down his cheeks. Tears? He was crying, but why? And why did his chest started to hurt again? And why did he started to feel so sad when remembering about Tord?

_Why why why why why why why why why why?_

Edd dropped to his knees, tears still flowing from his eyes as he clutched his head in pain, trying to stop the voices in his mind. He wanted to stop thinking and remembering the past where they were all happy. It was too painful.

_Why did things ended up like this?_

Edd couldn't hold it in anymore, so he screamed. Letting out wails of agonizing scream that filled the area as Edd broke down and sobbed. This was the first time Edd ever cried since he lost his friends. Now he just lost another.

Yes, despite everything, despite all the pain, Tord used to be his friend. His friend since childhood, even longer than Tom and Matt. And after seeing what Tord had become, Edd began to blame himself for being unable to stop him before any of this happened. If he just knew what Tord becoming into, this grim world will never existed.

Edd calmed down and remained still on the ground, eyes fixated at the place where Tord was. His head finally empty from any thoughts.

Now what?

He didn't know what to do. He never thought about what he will do after he manage to kill Tord. One thing for sure, there's nothing left for him here. No friends, no place to get back to. Nothing.

He then diverted his gaze to his laser gun. He could always do that one thing he always wanted to do.

_I can be with you guys now._

Edd hold the laser gun in his hand, staring at the intricate mechanical parts of it.

_I've always wanted to do this. Now that everything is settled, there's no holding back._

He aimed the gun to his head. His finger at the trigger.

_I'm coming. Tom, Matt, I'm coming._

Edd breathe heavily, before firmly closing his eyes. Tears falling onto his black overcoat as the buzzing sound of the laser gun cuts the air. Like everything the laser gun hits disintegrated, so did he.  
  
The wind blows the empty place as silence remains.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is an alternate ending that suppose to be the real ending for Lament for Icarus, but I decided to put it in a separate chapter since most people doesn't like a happy ending story.

**_Previously..._ **

_Edd breathed heavily before firmly closing his eyes. Tears fell onto his black overcoat as the buzzing sound of the laser gun cut the air. Like everything the laser gun hits disintegrated, so did he._

_The wind blew throughout the empty place as silence remained._

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Code blue terminated ..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Code purple terminated .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Code red terminated ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Code green terminated ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Start termination of timeline.

. . .

Termination successful.

. . .

Initiate new timeline.

Initiate new set of circumstances.

Loading. . . Loading. . . Loading. . .

New timeline established.

Autostart.

.

.

.

.

.

Edd opened his eyes to his alarm clock blaring on the bedside table. He stared and blinked at the ceiling for a moment, letting the loud noise play in the background like music. Slowly, he shifted his gaze at the thing that interrupted his sleep, showing ‘9.00 A.M.’. He groaned, annoyed, obviously not wanting to get up from his bed just yet and proceeded to lazily turning off the alarm from where he was still lying.

The room went quiet. Edd closes his eyes, continuing to drift into sleep again... before his nose sniffed the scent he was familiar with. The smell was so good it made his mouth water. He sniffed again. It was meaty, it was salty. It was ---

Bacon!

On lightning speed, Edd dashed out from his bed and ran through the corridor in his sleep attire. The smell got stronger as he climbed down the stairs and headed straight to the kitchen, the dining table already in sight.

Blue and purple.

Edd stopped running when he saw the sight of two people sitting down by the dining table. The first one wore a blue t-shirt and had a very spiky hair that can pierce somebody's eye while the other wore a purple long-sleeved shirt and had a ginger-coloured hair that glowed in the morning sun.

“Tom… Matt…” he whispered under his breath before continued walking into the kitchen. His eyes fixated at both of them, his heart started to beat faster when a strange feeling washed over him.

The smell and sizzling sound of bacon cooking pulled him away from the two as he gazed at the person behind the pan. The Norwegian that wore a red t-shirt with messy caramel hair, eyes focusing on his breakfast.

“Tord?”

Edd suddenly felt dizzy, but his eyes were still staring at the scene before him, feeling like this was a dream, that this couldn't be real. Like things weren't supposed to be this way, it was supposed to be something else. Edd didn't know what kind of something else, but he knew things should be different. He dreaded at the thought of staying in a dream that makes him feel uneasy.

Edd did the only thing that he could think of to get out from here, it was ---

**SLAP**

He slapped himself hard on the face, unintentionally giving himself a splitting headache. Edd grabbed his head in pain while gently rubbing his sore face.

“Ouch,”

“Umm Edd? Why did you slap yourself?” The eyeless man asked, giving Edd an expressionless face.

“To wake himself up, silly,” Matt interjected before shoving cereals into his mouth. Tom's question seemed to have been answered so he continued doing whatever he was doing just then.

Edd just smiled away the awkwardness as he stood still by the doorframe. And after the throbbing feeling in his head, he was sure that this wasn't a dream. He didn't know why he was feeling uneasy and weirded out about all of this in the first place, but the feeling was gone after doing that stupid stunt. He then averted his gaze to the cooked bacons that Tord just placed on the table. Edd's tongue stuck out from his mouth, sniffing the meaty scent of the delicious and delightful bacons.

“These bacons are mine. There's more in the fridge.” Tord stated, sitting in his chair, preparing to eat the bacons right in front of Edd. Edd's face twitched. When Edd first saw Tord this morning, the only thing that he wanted to do was throwing something at his face.

And so he did.

Edd took the nearest thing to him; Tom's coffee mug, and threw it at Tord's face. Tord yelped in surprise and evaded in time for the mug to miss and hit the floor, breaking the poor thing into pieces.

“My mug! Why in Eddsworld cereal did you do that for?!” yelled Tom.

“Don't know… I just feel like he deserved it,” Edd said through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed at Tord.

Tom happily smiled for Edd and continue minding his own business. “Oh, nevermind, just continue throwing things at him, fine by me.”

Annoyed, Tord glared at Tom, wishing he was dead where he sat. Tord then looked at his intimidating friend. “Jeez Edd, I said I was sorry. You don't have to throw things at me and tried to kill me again.”

_Again?_

Edd gave himself a flashback; Edd was looking for the last cola that was reserved for him yesterday until Matt told him, Tord was the one who drank it, after that all hell broke loose.

_Oh yeah. I almost killed Tord for that, haha._

Tord opened the fridge, taking one cola out and threw it at Edd, “Here, I've already bought a fridge worth of cola just to make it up to you. Did you forget or something? I thought this was settled yesterday?” Edd caught it with ease, disregarding what Tord just said to him when he got his precious drink in hand.

But he wasn't satisfied, he wanted more than his cola. Tord needed to give him more if he values his life.

“Ahem,” Edd pointed at the bacon on the table.

Tord sighed heavily, rolling his eyes, “Ugh, fine. It's all yours. I'll just make another batch.”

“Yes!” Edd hurriedly sat on a chair and began eating the bacons.

_Ah, this is heaven._

After finishing half of the bacons on his plate, he slowly starts to wonder, why did he have this unsettling feeling that things were different? That HIS life was different. No Tom, no Matt. And even no Tord.

Weird.

Edd shrugged it off and continued eating his favourite food, feeling slightly elated being with his friends, even though Tord did drink his cola yesterday. But Edd didn't mind and just enjoyed the moment he had right now.

It was a beautiful day outside and Edd couldn’t wait to start a new adventure, all four of them...

.

.

.

.

.

_This world will never end._

_It is HIS world after all._

_Everything will be reset so that they can start a new adventure and be in a cycle of good and bad events. No matter how grim the ending could be, they can always start again, in a different timeline with different possibilities._

_This world is eternal. It will be an endless loop. A world specially made for them._

_The end. Start again._

_This world will always be spinning. Forever._

 

 

 

**The End...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Explanation~
> 
> Okay I'm going to explain this weird alternate ending that I created especially for Lament For Icarus, revolving around in the concept of resets and timeline. Yes, the concept is based on Undertale and among other things.
> 
> At the end of Part 3, Edd finally killed Tord and decided to end his life since the deed is done and there was nothing left for him there. And so Part 3 ended with Edd killing himself. That was it.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Reset and timeline~
> 
> Okay, first and foremost, the resets occur only and only if ALL four characters have died or, stated in the story, 'terminated’. In this case code blue, purple, red and green represents; Tom, Matt, Tord and Edd respectively. When they are 'terminated’, this triggers the timeline to self-destruct and created a new timeline where ALL four of them still alive inside the house they live in.
> 
> Why? I got this idea when I watched Zombeh Nation and Eddsworld Halloween specials, where they all die, but then later in another episode they all lived. So therefore they have undergone a reset and lived in a new timeline.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Why did Edd felt dizzy, remembering things that should be different and having this urge to throw something at Tord?~
> 
> It could be the side effects from timeline renewal. A feeling that he felt from the previous timeline where he lost his friends, lived a life of vengeance, loneliness and pain for several years. And the urge to hurt Tord? Either he was mad from the memory he had of yesterday (Tord drank the last cola) or the hate he felt when he wanted to kill Tord in the previous timeline.
> 
> The only reason Edd is the only one that could feel the difference was because this is his world after all, isn't? He was an exceptional one.
> 
> ~Thank you for reading!~
> 
>  
> 
> And be sure to check the comments for chapter 4, I put a scrapped scene from this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
